The present invention relates generally to internal oil connection means utilized on the bearing blocks of rotating machines. More specifically, the invention relates to an assembly involving the use of lubricating and oil scavenging elements.
In the provision of lubricant supply devices for the bearings of rotating machines, particularly turbine bearings, it has heretofore been customary to arrange a double-walled lubricant feed pipe by means of a flanged connection on the outer side of a bearing block in the central region thereof. By this arrangement, there may be provided a removable oil diaphragm element between the flanged connection and the wall of the bearing block. An oil discharge pipe is likewise attached to the outer side of the bearing block in the lower region thereof by utilization of flanged connector means.
The type of structure utilized heretofore involving the principles mentioned above usually requires relatively complicated lines including the assembly of up to three separate oil lines, corresponding to the type of bearing block involved, with outer flange connections which are subject to leakage and which give rise to a serious fire hazard when leakage through the connections is in danger of occurring. The replacement of oil diaphragms in such assemblies almost always results in oil losses and thus in contamination of the entire lubricating system.
The present invention is directed toward providing an internal oil connection assembly for the bearing blocks of a rotating machine wherein flanged connections, a removable oil diaphragm, an oil scavenging insert and all of the measuring elements of the unit may be combined in a single element with this element being mounted within the bearing block or within a generator shield so that they may be contained in a pressurefree environment.